Τα τελευταία βήματα:μέρος 1 Η Εκπαίδευση Χρυσούχων
by greece 4 ever
Summary: Ο Χάρι όπως και η Ερμιόνη με τον Ρον έχει ενηλικιωθεί. Πιάνουν και οι τρείς δουλειά και ο Χάρι θα ακουλουθήσει την εκπαίδευση χρυσούχων. Επίσης ο Χάρι ετοιμάζεται για τον γάμο της Φλερ και του Μπιλ. Το πρώτο από τα δύο μέρη της ιστορίας


Ένα βράδυ στην οδό Πριβέτ αριθμός 4, ο Χάρι Πότερ είχε έναν καυγά με τους Ντάρσλι. Δεν το έκανα εγώ! Το ορκίζομαι! φώναξε φανερά εκνευρισμένος.

Βλέπεις να υπάρχει κανένας άλλος…ξέρεις-τι στο σπίτι; Δεν έχω δει ψυγείο να παίρνει φωτιά από μόνο του, νεαρέ! 

Η θεία Πετούνια και ο Ντάντλι κάθε άλλο παρά συμπαραστεκόντουσαν, απεναντίας, έδειχναν να το διασκεδάζουν όπως συνήθως. Ο Χάρι τον τελευταίο καιρό είχε τρελαθεί! Φούρνοι πάγωναν, νουγκατίνες ανατινάζονταν και να ήταν μόνο αυτό…Στα γενέθλια του Ντάντλι τα δώρα του άρπαξαν φωτιά!!! Τότε ο θείος Βέρνον, άφησε τον Χάρι νηστικό για μια βδομάδα! Όλα αυτά ήταν αρκετά για να κάνουν τον Χάρι έξω φρενών! Δεν τα είχε προκαλέσει αυτός. Δεν είχε ιδέα τι γινόταν.

ΦΤΑΝΕΙ ΠΙΑ!!! 

Ο Χάρι έτρεξε στην κάμαρα του αφήνοντας τους Ντάρσλι πίσω του. Κλειδαμπαρώσου . Σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του τη κλειδαρότρυπα(Είχε περάσει το έβδομο έτος στο Χόγκουαρτς κι έτσι του επιτρεπόταν να κάνει μάγια, όμως ήταν άνεργος)της πόρτας και κάθισε στο γραφείο του. Έκοψε ένα κομμάτι περγαμηνής και έγραψε με τέτοια λύσσα που τα γράμματά του έμοιαζαν με ορνιθοσκαλίσματα:

Αγαπητέ Ρον,

Φεύγω απ' το σπίτι των Ντάρσλι απόψε. Γίνονται παράξενα πράγματα εδώ και κατηγορούν εμένα. Μάγια που δεν τα κάνω εγώ. Τέλος-πάντων, έρχομαι σπίτι σου. Έχουμε πολλά να πούμε.

Χάρι

Έβαλε την περγαμηνή σε έναν φάκελο και το έδεσε στο πόδι της Χέντβιχ. Πήγαινε στον Ρον. Και να προσέχεις. 

Η Χέντβιχ άνοιξε διάπλατα τα φτερά της και πέταξε στο φεγγαρόφωτο. Τότε, ο Χάρι, σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του τις βαλίτσες και κάλτσες, μανδύες, μπλούζες κ.τ.λ. πέταξαν ευθύς μέσα στις βαλίτσες και διπλώθηκαν. Μετά σημάδεψε το κλουβί της Χέντβιχ και μερικά πούπουλα και ακαθαρσίες εξαφανίστηκαν. Τότε τοποθέτησε τις βαλίτσες και τα άλλα σε μια γωνιά, τα αγκάλιασε κι διακτινίστικε με αυτές.

Αρκετά μίλια μακριά, ο Χάρι εμφανίστηκε απέξω από ένα μεγάλο σπίτι. Το σπίτι του Ρον! Τότε βγήκε φουριόζα η κυρία Ουέσλι

Χάρι, χρυσό μου! φώναξε η κυρία Ουέσλι καλοσύνη σου που ήρθες, μόλις μου είπε ο Ρον ότι θα ερχόσουνα. Ρον! ΡΟΝ! Έλα έξω! Τότε ο Ρον, ψηλός με τα κατακόκκινα μαλλιά του, πήγε στον Χάρι τρέχοντας. Γεια σου Χάρι! Μόλις είπα στην μαμά ότι θα έρθεις. Μια χαρά τα πας με τον διακτινισμό. 

Άσε τον τώρα Ρον. Κοίτα πως είναι. Πετσί και κόκαλο. Σίγουρα θα χρειάζεται ένα πιάτο καλό φαΐ. Ο Χάρι συμφώνησε βιαστικά. Πράγματι, είχε πεθάνει της πείνας. Μπήκαν και οι τρεις μέσα και η κυρία Ουέσλι του σέρβιρε ένα πιάτο με αυγά και μπέικον. Αφού τα έφαγε με ευχαρίστηση, την χαρά του συμπλήρωσε το επιδόρπιο(σπιτικό παγωτό φράουλα). Όταν ο Χάρι τέλειωσε, αυτός κι ο Ρον, ανέβηκαν τις σκάλες, χαιρέτησε τα άλλα μέλη της οικογένειας και ο Ρον του είπε πως ήταν και η Ερμιόνη εδώ. Ωραία είπε ο Χάρι Θέλω να πω κάτι και στους δυο σας 

Είχε πάει 12 η ώρα και ο Ρον με τον Χάρι χαιρέτησαν την Ερμιόνη και την Τζίνι που κάθονταν στο κρεβάτι, μέσα στο δωμάτιό του Ρον. Γεια σου Χάρι χαιρέτησε η Τζίνι Φαντάζομαι ο Ρον σου είπε τα καλά . Τι εννοεί, Ρον; απόρησε ο Χάρι.

-Η αλήθεια είναι πως δεν του το έχω πει ακόμα

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Τον παρότρυνε η Τζίνι

-Ε λοιπόν, θυμάσαι που σου έλεγα για το γάμο του Μπιλ και της Φλερ; ρώτησε τον Χάρι

-Ναι, απάντησε εκείνος

-Εμμ, θα γίνει σε 2 εβδομάδες, το Σάββατο, στις 6 το απόγευμα.

-Τέλεια!!! αναφώνησε ο Χάρι.

-Ναι, λοιπόν, είπες πως θες πολλά να πεις. Σε ακούμε λοιπόν

-Έστειλα χθες μια επιστολή στο Υπουργείο που λέει ότι θέλω να δουλέψω ως χρυσούχος. Σήμερα το μεσημέρι, μου έστειλαν μια κουκουβάγια και πρέπει να είμαι στο Τμήμα Χρυσούχων του Υπουργείου την Δευτέρα στις 11 το πρωί.

-Μεθαύριο; Πρώτο!, εγώ αποφάσισα τι θα ακολουθήσω τελικά.

-Τι; Ρώτησε ο Χάρι όλο αγωνία

-Λύτης για κατάρες στην Γκρίνγκοτς!

Ο Χάρι έμεινε κάγκελο.

-Μα αυτό είναι φοβερό!!! Συγχαρητήρια, πότε θα πας για να το δηλώσεις εκεί;

-Ε, η αλήθεια είναι πως το έχω κάνει ήδη. Σε μια βδομάδα πιάνω δουλειά.

-Ωραία! Κι εσύ Ερμιόνη;

-Εγώ θα δουλεύω στον Άγιο Μάνγκο! Στο πρώτο όροφο. Τη Δευτέρα στις 6 το απόγευμα θα πάω για αρχή.

-Πολύ καλά. Καλή επιτυχία λοιπόν! Τώρα πρέπει να ξεκουραστώ γιατί ξεθεώθηκα με τις φωνές των Ντάρσλι. Καληνύχτα, τα λέμε Τζίνι!

Και αποκοιμήθηκε στο κρεβάτι δίπλα από του Ρον. Τι μας περιμένει; Σκέφτηκε. Η Ερμιόνη είχε υπέροχη δουλειά, το ίδιο και ο Ρον. Θα πήγαιναν και στο γάμο του Μπιλ και της Φλερ. Πρέπει να πάει να πάρει ένα δώρο απ' την διαγώνιο αλέα. Τέλεια. Στο μεταξύ, δεν κοίταξε αν επέστρεψε η Χέντβιχ αλλά θα το κάνει αύριο κι αυτό, έχει πολύ δουλειά να κάνει και με τους Χρυσούχους.

Χάρι; ΧΑΡΙ! Χάρι ξύπνα!

Ο Χάρι ξύπνησε αλαφιασμένος. Τι έγινε; . Είναι δέκα κα μισή η ώρα! Χάρι ξύπνα. Τελικά σηκώθηκε, έστω και με μισή καρδιά. Ήταν η Ερμιόνη που τον ξύπνησε. Είχε ανοίξει τα παραθυρόφυλλα για να μπει ήλιος. Πάμε κάτω, γρήγορα. Πρέπει να έχεις γεμάτο στομάχι για να πας στο υπουργείο.

Και ξαφνικά ο Χάρι θυμήθηκε. Έτρεξε κάτω, αφήνοντας την Ερμιόνη πίσω. Κατέβηκε στην κουζίνα και αντίκρισε τον Ρον, την Τζίνι και την κυρία Ουέσλι να φτιάχνει το φαί.

-Καλημέρα Χάρι! χαιρέτησε ο Ρον

-Καλημέρα Ρον, γεια σου Τζίνι.

Η Τζίνι χαιρέτησε με ένα γνέψιμο. Αμέσως μετά ήρθε και η Ερμιόνη και κάθισε στο τραπέζι μετά από τον Χάρι.

-Τι έχουμε σήμερα;ρώτησε ο Χάρι

-Γάλα με κορνφλέικς.

-Τέλεια.

Ο Χάρι πήρε την κούπα με το γάλα απ' την κυρία Ουέσλι και έριξε μέσα τα κορνφλέικς. Έριξε αρκετά έξω απ' το μπολ.

-Δεν χρειάζεται να έχεις άγχος, Χάρι.

Ο Χάρι σκέφτηκε πως αυτό ήταν άπιαστο κατόρθωμα όμως έπρεπε να έχει καθαρό μυαλό αν θέλει να πάει καλά.

Η ώρα πήγε έντεκα παρά τέταρτο. Ο Χάρι τέλειωσε το φαγητό του και ετοιμάστηκε στο δωμάτιο. Φόρεσε τον μανδύα του, πήρε το ραβδί του και κίνησε για την κουζίνα όπου ο Ρον, η Τζίνι, η Ερμιόνη και η κυρία Ουέσλι τον περίμεναν.

Κούκλος! αναφώνησε η κυρία Ουέσλι όταν τον είδε. Τα πήρες όλα; 

Βέβαια αποκρίθηκε ο Χάρι. Καλή επιτυχία, φιλαράκο. του είπε ο Ρον.

Τότε ο Χάρι βγήκε απ' το σπίτι και διακτινίστηκε. Ένοιωσε την γνωστή αίσθηση και εμφανίστηκε μπροστά από μία δίφυλλη πόρτα με μπλε χρώμα. Το κτίριο ήταν μεγάλο και τεράστιο σε μήκος. Πάνω απ' την πόρτα υπήρχαν χρυσά γράμματα που έγραφαν ΥΠΟΥΡΓΕΙΟ ΜΑΓΕΙΑΣ 

Ο Χάρι μπήκε μέσα κι βρέθηκε σε ένα δωμάτιο γιγάντιο και ορθογώνιο. Προχώρησε και σταμάτησε σε έναν πάγκο που ήταν η Ρεσεψιόν, μια κοκαλιάρα μάγισσα με γυαλιά που φορούσε έναν πορφυρό μανδύα.

-Συγγνώμη…Είμαι ο Χάρι Πότερ, ήρθα εδώ για την εκπαίδευση χρυσούχων. Κανόνισα ραντεβού με τον κύριο Σταν Σόλπεϊ.

Η γυναίκα σήκωσε το κεφάλι της και κοίταξε εξεταστικά τον Χάρι. Το βλέμμα της σταμάτησε στο σημάδι του.

-Τέταρτος όροφος, δεύτερη πόρτα αριστερά.

-Ευχαριστώ.

Τότε ο Χάρι προχώρησε σε ένα ανελκυστήρα. Μπήκε μέσα αλλά δεν είχε κουμπιά ο ανελκυστήρας. Τότε ο Χάρι σήκωσε το ραβδί του ψηλά και είπε Τέταρτος όροφος . Ακούστηκε ένας εκκωφαντικός κρότος και ο ανελκυστήρας άρχισε να ανεβαίνει σιγά-σιγά. Σταμάτησε και ο Χάρι αντίκρισε έναν ορθογώνιο δωμάτιο, προχώρησε λίγα βήματα και είδε έναν σάκο του μποξ να έρχεται καταπάνω του και χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί, σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του το σάκο σε απόσταση δύο μέτρων και φώναξε Αποχαυνώσιους . Ένας κόκκινος πίδακας εκτοξεύτηκε απ' το ραβδί του και χτύπησε τον σάκο. Αμέσως αυτός ανατινάχτηκε και εκεί που θα έπεφτε πάνω του όλο το περιεχόμενο του σάκου, εξαφανίστηκε. Ο Χάρι έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό και μετά προχώρησε μερικά βήματα(με σηκωμένο το ραβδί του καλού-κακού)ώσπου ένας άντρας, κοκκινομάλλης με στρογγυλό πρόσωπο που κρατούσε την κοιλιά του απ' τα γέλια διέσχιζε το μαρμάρινο δάπεδο και πήγαινε στον Χάρι. Είσαι ο Χάρι Πότερ, σωστά; είπε προσπαθώντας να συγκρατίσει τα γέλια του.

-Μάλιστα…είπε ο Χάρι που είχε μείνει κάγκελο.

-ΧΑ! Πού να έβλεπες την φάτσα σου όταν είδες τον σάκο του μποχ, είπε και ξεκαρδίστηκε στα γέλια.

-Μποξ…τον διόρθωσε ο Χάρι

-Ναι, αυτό. Είναι άθλημα των Μαγκλ αυτό, έτσι;

-Ναι, είναι.

-Δε βαριέσαι, ό, τι να' ναι. Λοιπόν, εγώ είμαι ο Σταν Σόλπεϊ. Θα είμαι ο εξεταστής και εκπαιδευτής σου σήμερα.

Σήκωσε το ραβδί του και ένα τραπέζι, μακρόστενο σαν αυτό στη Λέσχη Μονομάχων, εμφανίστηκε δίπλα τους. Στην άκρη τους υπήρχαν σκαλοπάτια και πάνω στο τραπέζι υπήρχε ένα σεντόνι που ταίριαζε απόλυτα με το σχήμα του τραπεζιού και πάνω του ήταν ένα αστέρι ζωγραφισμένο στην μία άκρη και στην άλλη μια ασπίδα. Το φόντο του ήταν μπλε. Ανέβα στην αριστερή πλευρά είπε ο Σόλπεϊ στον Χάρι. Ο Χάρι ανέβηκε υπάκουα τα σκαλάκια και στήθηκε πάνω απ' το ζωγραφισμένο, χρυσό αστέρι. Ο κύριος Σόλπεϊ απ' την άλλη στήθηκε πάνω απ' την χρυσή, ζωγραφισμένη ασπίδα.

-Προσπάθησε να με χτυπήσεις, τον πρόσταξε ο Σόλπεϊ.

-Μα…

-Τώρα

Τότε ο Χάρι έβγαλε το ραβδί του και σημάδεψε τον Σόλπεϊ. Ο Σόλπεϊ όμως ήταν πολύ μεγάλος, γύρω στα 55, και ο Χάρι δεν ήθελε να τον χτυπήσει αλλά ο ίδιος είχε άλλη γνώμη γι' αυτό.

Αποχαυνώσιους! , φώναξε ο Χάρι με όλη την δύναμη του, απ' το φοβερό άγχος που είχε, ενώ σημάδευε τον Σόλπεϊ με το ραβδί του. Μια πύρινη έκρηξη έγινε στην μύτη του ραβδιού και ένας κόκκινος πίδακας πετάχτηκε απ' την άκρη του που πέταγε προς την πλευρά του Σόλπεϊ με ταχύτητα. Τότε ο Σόλπεϊ σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του τον Χάρι σιωπηλός.

Ο πίδακας του Χάρι έκανε λες και χτύπησε καθρέφτη και άλλαξε πορεία στον Χάρι. Ο Χάρι δεν πρόλαβε να αντιδράσει κι έτσι… έπεσε στο έδαφος με το στήθος του να καπνίζει. Ζωντάνεψε! . Ο Χάρι βρέθηκε ξέπνοος στο τραπέζι. Είσαι καλά; 

Ναι, συνεχίζουμε . Ο Χάρι σηκώθηκε και στήθηκε στο τραπέζι, στην ίδια θέση. Ο Σόλπεϊ το ίδιο. Κοίτα αυτή τη κατάρα, είναι καλό να την γνωρίζεις . Σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του τη μέση του τραπεζιού και με έναν άσπρο πίδακα εμφανίστηκε ένας στόχος όπως αυτοί για τα τόξα. Σήκωσε το ραβδί του και σημάδεψε το ταβάνι. Βερντιμίλιους!!! βροντοφώναξε ο Σόλπεϊ. Για μια στιγμή δεν έγινε τίποτα αλλά μετά κάτι στροβιλίστηκε στο ταβάνι εκεί που σημάδευε ο Σόλπεϊ με το ραβδί του. Τότε, σταμάτησε ο στροβιλισμός και εμφανίστηκε ένας κύκλος από γκρίζα σύννεφα. Απ' το ραβδί του Σόλπεϊ πετάχτηκαν στιγμιαίες πράσινες σπίθες αλλά μετά απ' το κέντρο του κύκλου των σύννεφων, πετάχτηκε ένας πράσινος κεραυνός που σχημάτισε μια μπάλα από πράσινο ηλεκτρισμό στην άκρη του ραβδιού του Σόλπεϊ και είχε κολλήσει εκεί. Μετά σημάδεψε το κέντρο του στόχου, τίναξε το ραβδί του και πετάχτηκε ένας πράσινος κεραυνός απ' το κύκλο με τον πράσινο ηλεκτρισμό. Χτύπησε τον κέντρο του στόχου κι αυτό στη στιγμή κάηκε και χτύπησε τον τοίχο από πίσω. Και ο κεραυνός σταμάτησε να εκτοξεύεται όταν εξαφανιζόταν σιγά-σιγά ο ηλεκτρικός κύκλος απ' το ραβδί του Σόλπεϊ. Μαζί και τα σύννεφα. Ο Χάρι έμεινε σύξυλος στο δάπεδο(έπεσε γιατί τινάχτηκε απ' την δύναμη της ξορκιού).

-Τι ήταν αυτό; Ρώτησε φανερά εντυπωσιασμένος

-Αυτή η κατάρα είναι πολύ δυνατή Πότερ, μπορεί να κάψει άνετα ξύλο, να πυρακτώσει μέταλλο αλλά…(πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα)και να διαπεράσει τη σάρκα.

Ο Χάρι κατάλαβε. Φαντάστηκε με τη σκέψη να τον σημαδεύει ένας Θανατοφάγος και να καίγεται η σάρκα του αφήνοντας ένα κενό στο σώμα του. Αναρρίγησε. Κύριε; Είναι σκοτεινή μαγεία; . Ναι, είναι φοβερό τι έχει προκαλέσει αυτή η κατάρα. Αλλά πιστεύω για τους Θανατοφάγους είναι παλιομοδίτικη. Βλέπεις την χρησιμοποιούσαν όλοι οι δολοφόνοι σχεδόν και είναι λίγο…καταλαβαίνεις; Όμως εσύ, εσύ μπορείς να τη χρησιμοποιήσεις. Είσαι ο Εκλεκτός! Γιατί νομίζεις πως έβαλαν εμένα, εμένα να σε διδάξω; Τον Διευθυντή Χρυσούχων; Γιατί είσαι ο Εκλεκτός, Πότερ. Ναι, μάλλον. είπε ο Χάρι. Λοιπόν, στο τραπέζι Ο Χάρι σηκώθηκε και πήγε στην άλλη μεριά.

Θα εξαπολύσω τώρα εγώ το ξόρκι εναντίον σου. Έτοιμος, ένα, δύο και τότε ο Χάρι σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του το σώμα του και είπε Προστάσιο .

ΤΡΙΑ

Ακούστηκε ένας θόρυβος σαν να έσπασε γυαλί λίγα εκατοστά μπροστά απ' τον Χάρι, και τότε…πράσινο, εκθαμβωτικό φως εμφανίστηκε κάτω απ' τα πόδια του Χάρι. Τότε άρχισε να ζαλίζετε και λιποθύμησε. Ζωντάνεψε 

Ο Χάρι άνοιξε τα μάτια του και είδε τον κύριο Σόλπεϊ από πάνω του να κατεβάζει το ραβδί του σιγά-σιγά. Τι έγινε; ρώτησε ο Χάρι. Η ασπίδα σου δεν ήταν δυνατή και έσπασε όταν η κατάρα μου τη χτύπησε εξήγησε ο Σόλπεϊ. Πρέπει να εξασκηθείς, Πότερ. 

Το κλειδί για να νικήσεις είναι ο αιφνιδιασμός. Χρησιμοποίησε βουβά ξόρκια. Τότε ο Χάρι θυμήθηκε πώς τα είχε βρει σκούρα με τα βουβά ξόρκια αλλά θα τα κατάφερνε.

Χαιρέτησε τον κύριο Σόλπεϊ, βγήκε απ' το υπουργείο σκεπτικός και διακτινίστικε.


End file.
